


Another Halloween Alone

by BlackFury



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This grew out of a Fic Challange on the offical Highlander website.  The only requirements were that it had to include candy corn, apple cider, the fact it was Halloween and, of course, Methos.  This was my try at it.  Let me know what you think.  Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Halloween Alone

Methos unlocked the door to his apartment and, tossing the keys onto the table, slammed and locked the door behind him. As he got himself a bottle of hard apple cider out of the fridge, he wondered why he had behaved that way? He sat in the easy chair and let his mind wander back to Joe's.

He had arrived around eight that night, and smiled as he saw the place decorated for the Halloween party. Duncan was already there in one of his past life costumes but, they all looked at the man the world knew as 'Adam Pierson' because he was in his usual, boots, jeans, sweater and long coat against the chill of an October evening.

"Hey, Adam!" Joe Dawson had called from the stage where his band was setting up, "Hi, Long time no see, how are you?" Methos smiled slightly and responded, "I'm ok." He then sat in his usual corner booth. Duncan MacLeod joined him and looked at him for a moment. 

Then, Methos looked back. "What are you staring at, Mac?" He snapped at him. Duncan sat back slightly, "Nothing, Adam." He said in the soft Scottish burr of his. "Just wondering if you were all right." That, for some reason had made Methos angry and he had left, coming back home.

Now, he sighed as he took another swig from the bottle. He knew why. They were worried about him. He set the bottle carefully on the side table and getting up, went to a bookshelf and took down a photo album. He resumed his seat and opened the album. Alexa's face was the first thing he saw. He thought back.

It had only been six months since her death from terminal cancer. He had lost loves before but this, this had been different and now, it was all over. Abruptly, he slammed the album shut and let it hit the floor. He picked up the bottle and suddenly hurled it across the room, where it smashed against the wall.

He dropped his face into his hands and began to cry. "It wasn't fair!" His mind screamed at him. "Why did I have to watch another one die? It's been too long. I get so tired." Finally, he quieted down and went to clean up the remains of the bottle. 

He tried to sleep but, sleep eluded him this night until he finally got up, wrapped a robe around him and sat in the window seat, watching the sky. What happened next nearly gave him heart failure. A hand touched his shoulder. He leaped to his feet, reaching for his sword when he heard a familiar voice.

"Adam, it's me, Alexa." Methos turned and sure enough, standing there, outlined with a faint glow, was the woman he had loved. She was smiling softly at him. Methos stared. She laughed again. "Surprised? Not as surprised as I am to be here."

Methos looked at her. "Why are you here?" Alexa's smile faded, "Because, love, you won't let me go Because of you, I can't rest." Methos dropped his head, "It's so hard. I love you so much." He felt a feather light caress on his cheek. "I know, Adam, and I love you but, You have to live. Please, remember me but, let me go?"

Methos knew she was right but, it was hard to do. Suddenly, Alexa chuckled, "Remember last Halloween, Adam, when we were fixing the candy bowls at Joe's for the kids that would come by?" She tilted her head and smiled as his face told her he remembered.

HALLOWEEN THE PREVIOUS YEAR*****************

Joe had asked Adam and Alexa to get the trick or treating candy ready. Things were going fine until Alexa started flicking pieces of candy corn at Adam, who, being the good warrior he was, replied in kind. Soon, Joe and Duncan got in on it and candy corn was flying around the club like guided missiles. Then, Amanda had showed up and it had gotten more hilarious from there, especially when she broke out the cans of silly string.

END FLASHBACK************************************

Methos smiled, "We did have fun that night, didn't we?" He asked wistfully. Alexa smiled. "We did, love but now, I have to go. You know I'll always be in your heart and you'll be in mine." Methos nodded. "Goodbye, Alexa." She faded from view.

When he awoke the next morning, he wondered if it had all been a dream, until he saw something that hadn't been in his apartment the night before, a small crystal dish of candy corn. He smiled and, as he dressed for the day, he stopped stock still.

The last thing Alexa had said before she faded from sight, "Goodbye, my love, my Methos." The thought flashed through his mind, "How did she know? I never told her who I really am"

He shuddered for a moment then, resumed getting ready for the day.

The End


End file.
